


While  Sam Was Gone

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Avenger Babies [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Baby Scott, Baby Tony, Big/Little universe, Caregiver Burnout, Daddy Phil, Daddy Sam, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Other, Pacifiers, Temper Tantrums, Toddler Bucky, bottle use in big headspace, bottles, brain damage and mental health mentioned, mild spankings, toddler Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Sam went on a mission, leaving Steve and his three boys. They’ll be fine..... maybe.





	1. When Sam Comes Back

Bucky and Uncle Steve had come over to see Clint and his daddy. 

For the most part, Clint and Bucky were good friends but today, Bucky was destructive and that made Clint grumpy. 

Clint looked at Bucky, his lip pushed out, and not shy about showing his displeasure. “Why did you do that?” He scowled at his friend. 

Bucky frowned. He looked at the broken toy dinosaur in his hand and his lip wobbled. “I wan’ daddy!!!” He wailed. 

Clint slapped his shoulder. “Shut up!” He didn’t want daddy or Uncle Steve to come investigate. He wanted to keep playing but Bucky was being INPOSSible today!! Lately he just wanted his daddy all the time!

It wasn’t all Bucky’s fault that the dinosaur was broken. It had been a little bit broken before Bucky started playing with it, but he’d been rough with it too.

Bucky howled even louder when Clint hit him. “Owww!”

Clint heard Uncle Steve’s heavy footsteps and Daddy’s quicker ones coming down the hall. He dived onto the floor and wiggled under his bed in a flash. 

He wrinkled his nose as dust bunnies hopped all around and made him sneezy.He pinched his nose shut. 

Uncle Steve and Daddy opened the door to Clint’s room.

“Hey, hey,” Uncle Steve soothed, putting Bucky on his hip. “What’s the problem?” 

Bucky was too upset to say much. He threw the broken dinosaur onto the floor, and cried some more. “Daddy! Wan’ mi’k!”

Uncle Steve patted his bottom. “You are a wet boy! Let’s go get you changed first.”

“Noooo!” Bucky screamed as Uncle Steve carried him to the bathroom.

Phil looked around. “Clint? Where are you?”

Clint felt a sneeze pushing at his nose and eyes and he tried to take a breath in to stop it but that made another dust bunny climb in his nose! Ah...AH—AHCHOO!!!! He banged his head on the bed frame and started to cry a little. 

A second later, daddy was hauling him out and rubbing his sore head. “Banged your noggin, bug?” 

Clint nodded. “Why’s Bucky screamin’ so much?”

Daddy wiped dust and tears off his face. “He’s missing Uncle Sam. Why were you under the bed?” 

Clint pouted. “Bucky broke my dinosaur.”

“You’ve got a lot. We’ll get you a new one soon.” He patted Clint’s pull-up. “You’re not dry. Why didn’t you come tell daddy you needed to go potty?”

Clint blushed and frowned, squirming out of Phil’s grasp. “I just sweaty, daddy!” 

Phil almost laughed. “Sweaty, huh? C’mon, Clinty.” He stripped the boy’s sweats off. 

Clint held onto the wet pull-up. “Not wet, daddy!!” 

“Clint,” Phil said sternly. “Let Daddy change you.” 

Clint stomped his foot. “No!!”

Phil gave him a look and lay a hard smack against his bare leg. “Lay down, now.”

Clint howled and sank to the floor, a boneless heap of wailing toddler. 

Phil rolled him onto his back. “I think it’s going to be nap time.” He got a diaper.

Clint was back in pull-ups during the day but when he was sleeping, big or little it was diapers. 

Clint saw the diaper and started to kick his heels, screaming.“No nap!!”

Phil sighed. He knew Clint was tired. He landed another good hard swat on his bare bottom and Clint stopped kicking but not screaming. He could hear Steve was having the same issues in the bathroom. Bucky was having a huge meltdown. 

Phil diapered Clint and pulled him to his feet. “Into bed, baby boy.” 

Clint sobbed but obediently climbed onto the toddler bed and pulled his blankie to his face. 

Phil put Clint’s pacifier in his mouth and rubbed his back until his sobs stopped and he was asleep, completely worn out from his tantrum. 

Bucky’s cries had also stopped. 

Phil softly walked out to the living room. He felt so bad for Steve. 

Steve was rocking Bucky, who was finishing off a bottle. He was also sleeping. 

“How long has he had a bottle?” Phil asked sympathetically. He had thought Bucky was too old for bottles. Although really, he wasn’t that much over two. 

Steve sighed deeply. “Since Scottie came. It started with having one at night, and then when Sam left on what was supposed to be a two day mission but turned into two weeks, Bucky started wanting one whenhe was awake too and now...” he shrugged. Now he has one for naptime and usually in the morning and if I try to say no, I get a half hour tantrum. It’s easier to just give in.”

They had been discussing parenting a toddler earlier. Steve was frustrated with Bucky. He understood that Bucky had plenty of issues mentally from Hydra’s stuff. He was just overtired. 

Phil thought hard. Like Bucky, Clint was often full of mischief.Bucky had just been extra awful lately with not listening and Steve had come over for a break and a good chat. 

“Toddlers,” Phil said, finally. He didn’t know what dealing with a mentally challenged little was like. Clint had his issues but it was still possible to reason with him. 

“Yes,” Steve agreed.“I’m glad that Nat agreed to take Tony today and that Scottie was big and went with Thor. Sam is going to be back tomorrow and I’m so glad!” He dropped his chin to his chest but not before Phil saw the tears in his eyes.

“Bucky has needed some daddy time.” Phil patted Steve’s broad back and then stroked the soft dark hair gently from the sleeping toddler’s damp cheek. 

“Yes. Three still isn’t easy. We had kind of gotten a schedule down before Sam left, but lately it’sjust been controlled chaos most days.Since he’s been gone it’s just been hell.” Steve put the blue pacifier in Bucky’s mouth when he started to squirm. “Bucky is so much work. I know he’s classed between two and three but I think he’s mostly closer to two.”

Phil nodded. “ I agree. He isn’t an easy little. He’s got disabilities that the others don’t so much.  Would it help if I took him one afternoon a week? He and Clint get along fairly well.”

Steve sighed. “I think actually, I need to start just being stricter with him. Keeping the rules simple and consistent. He’s started playing Nat and I off of each other this last week. He tries to get away with things. And of course, Peter being a baby, Scott has started to pick things up from him, so it’s not just Bucky being bad.” He sniffed. “Phil, what am I even doing with my life?”

Phil pursed his lips. “You’re not alone Steve. Let us help. They’re pushing the limits, seeing what will hold. Bucky and Scott both need to know that it’ll always be the same result, big or little. Bucky has legitimate brain damage and he can’t process grey areas.” 

Steve thought it over. “That’s ...good insight. Nat has mostly left Bucky’s discipline to me, like Sam did, but I think we have to establish that adults have authority. And we honestly let him get away with more when he’s big and he’s become impossible!”

Phil shrugged a bit. “Bucky likes things to be concrete. He likes to know what’s going to happen every time.You and Sam need to make a clear list of rules and consequences.”

Steve smiled, finally looking less the haggard parent and more like Phil’s friend again. “I’ve got to get him sleeping through the night again. He wakes up at least once every night for a bottle.”

Phil sighed. “It’s too much for one person.”

Steve agreed. “Sam misses us. He has asked if I want him to move in multiple times but I don’t want to put that on him. He deserves a life.”

“Have you considered he might want to move in? Have a family?” Phil asked softly. 

Steve looked thunderstruck. “Oh....Oh I’m such an idiot!”

///// 

Sam moved in two days later, having recovered from his two week mission. Turned out, Phil was right on the money. He did want this but didn’t want to push. 

They turned Steve’s office into Sam’s bedroom, because even though it was small, he needed his own space. 

“Welcome to the chaos,” Steve laughed. 

Sam’s first evening back was going much like they had lately. 

He was used to helping Steve bathe the boys then get them settled and having stories. 

It was after bath, but all three of them were running around in just diapers while Steve hunted through the large clean laundry pile for pajamas. 

All three boys were full of energy,and dumped the entire toybox Sam had just finished cleaning up.  He was watching, wondering what had happened to his sweet little boys. 

Bucky immediately started screaming when Scottie tried to take the same toy he’d spotted. 

Scottie didn’t just sit back, however. He gave an ear piercing shriek that made Tony cover his ears and start to cry. 

Sam picked Scott up and was shocked when he screamed and kicked. “Down!”

Steve walked back in, three onesies on his arm, and brow furrowed like he had a headache.

“You broke my baby!” Sam yelled over the noise. He held onto the screaming baby, trying to get the pacifier in his mouth. 

Steve nodded a little. He dipped the pacifier in a bit of syrup and popped it in the baby’s mouth. Blissful silence settled. 

Sam gave Steve a very concerned look. “What the heck happened to my kids?”

“He learned that from Peter,” Steve sighed. “The last two weeks have been awful!” Tears came to his eyes again. “Sam, we missed you.  Bucky has been pushing the limits and Tony has been so clingy I can’t get anything done!”

Sam’s look softened. “Hey. You did your best. I’m here now, we’ll get them back to acting like kids instead of little hellions.” He gave Steve’s shoulders a firm squeeze. 

Steve got three bottles. “C’mon boys. Bedtime.”

Getting pjs on was also an ordeal, especially with Tony. He didn’t want to get dressed.He ran away from Steve, taking his diaper off in the meantime. 

“Anthony Edward!” Steve barked in frustration. “Get over here.” 

Tony gleefully headed for the kitchen. 

Sam snagged him with his free arm, wincing as Scott kicked him in the shin. “We’ve definitely got some work to do.”

Steve hauled Tony into his arms, howling and fighting. He got the diaper back on and slipped the onesie one him. 

Finally all three were in pjs and Sam took a bottle for Scott and went into the living room to rock him to sleep. 

Steve gave Bucky his bottle then sat down with Tony, heaving a deep sigh at the quiet that finally settled. 

The sound of nursing boys was always calming. He was still thinking about Phil’s words. 

Bucky had slept through the night, until Scott joined the family. Now he woke up at least once sometimes twice for a bottle. If Steve tried to give him a sippy cup they had a massive tantrum. 

Bucky’s big days were a little less ‘big’ at times. Even on big days, going for a nap meant he wanted a bottle of milk. 

Steve didn’t know how he was going to wean Bucky off the bottle. He needed to talk to someone more versed in dealing with traumatized Littles. 

Tomorrow might be a big day. It was hard to tell. 

Sam tiptoed in and lay a sleeping Scottie in his crib. “Bucky is drinking a lot of milk,” he said softly. 

Steve nodded. “I know. How are we going to wean him? He throws a fit if I try to say no.”

The two went into the kitchen to talk for a bit once all the boys were asleep. 

“I talked to Phil the other day. He suggested making a list of behaviour and consequences. Bucky is out of control.” Steve rubbed a hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

Sam considered it. “I think it’s a good idea. We can use words and pictures.”

Steve looked at him. “You’re a freaking genius, Sam Wilson!”

Sam smiled. “That’s why I’m here.”

/////

Steve wasn’t too surprised when Bucky and Tony both woke up in big headspace. However, when Scott did too, even Sam was surprised. “Have they ever all had a big day together?” 

Steve shrugged. “I don’t think so.” He dreaded it, to be honest. 

Sam changed wet diapers, while Steve got breakfast made. 

Bucky grabbed his alligator.“Sam, I want milk,” he said, heading out to the living room. 

Sam got a sippy cup down in the kitchen and hunted for the lid.

“Is that for Bucky?” Steve asked, putting cut up fruit in the fridge. 

“Yep, can you hand me the milk?” Sam asked.

“He won’t take the cup,” Steve said, his cheeks tinged pink with undisguised guilt.

Sam stopped. “But. —He’s big.”

Steve sighed deeply. “I know. Just....don’t push it this morning. Please.” He tossed Sam a bottle. “Give him that. Scott will have a bottle too.”

“In big headspace?” Sam asked. He wasn’t blaming Steve. Obviously things had gone very badly while he was gone. 

“Tony?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

Steve took a deep breath. “Tony, at least, prefers coffee on his big days.” 

Sam gave the two boys on the couch, the bottles, still shaking his head.

Bucky reached up for a hug before beginning to nurse eagerly, watching cartoons with Scott. 

“Daddy Sam, this guy’s super funny!” Bucky giggled, pointing at the tv. 

Sam couldn’t follow the odd cartoon. He ruffled the boy’s hair, wondering what it would take to get Bucky off the bottle. It was definitely a comfort thing for him, but they had to switch him to something better. Replace it. Pacifier was one thing at his age, bottle not so much. All the Littles had pacis, but bottles were generally discouraged in Littles over two. 

The fact that Bucky was insisting on a bottle even in big headspace, and that Scottie was imitating that was going to lead to some serious issues. 

He came back to the kitchen. “I know Bucky was having a bottle at night before I left. What changed?” 

Steve sat down burying his head in his hands. “It’s a long story. But you have to hear the whole thing.”

Sam grabbed two cups of coffee. “Then let’s start at the beginning.”


	2. The Missing Dada Blues

The day Sam left, Steve felt a palpable pall fall over the boys. 

The boys were still sleeping when Sam had to go, so Steve accepted hugs for all Sam’s munchkins as he called them. 

“Nat said she’d come help,” Sam said softly. “Please don’t try to do everything on your own.”

“I won’t,” Steve promised. 

Sam squinted his eyes. “Really? Promise me.” 

Steve had laughed. “It’s only two or three days, Sam. We’ll be fine.”

Sam gave Steve a friendly hug. “Okay. Don’t push yourself too hard.”

When Sam had gone, Steve prepped breakfast so that he’d be free when the boys got up. He knew that he’d need both hands! 

He was feeling confident until about twenty minutes after the boys woke up.

Scottie asked about fifteen times in ten minutes for “Dada Sam.” 

Steve took him all around the apartment. “Dada Sam is at work.” 

Scott frowned. “No no no!!”   


All Steve’s usual tricks didn’t work. He tried feeding Scottie his favourite cereal; bribing him with jam toast, and finally giving him a warm bottle before breakfast. It was the only way to stop the crying. 

Tony also wanted Daddy Sam to be there. “He make toas’.” Tony reasoned.    
  


“Daddy can make toast,” Steve said, putting down two slices of bread. 

  
“Daddy! Want muppin!” Scott said. 

Steve winced. Sam always made chocolate chip muffins. He’d even left pre mixed batter in the fridge. He quickly poured enough batter into tins for eight muffins. “Okay! Muffins coming up!”

Tony whined. “Toas!”   
Steve quickly buttered his toast and put it on his high chair tray.   


“Daddy Sam make toas!!” Tony shrieked.   
Since Daddy Sam couldn’t make it, he screamed and threw the toast on the floor, glaring mutinously at Steve. 

Steve looked at him. “Don’t throw food, Anthony!!”   


Tony screamed again. “Toas! Daddy Sam!” He just ended up with a swat and a time out because he refused to settle down.   


Steve carried Tony to his time out chair, trying to disentangle Bucky’s fingers from his shirt.

Bucky was becoming more and more agitated, crying for daddy and following Steve around and begging to be picked up.   


When Steve finally broke his grip, he cried harder, following along. “Daddy! Up!”    
  


“Bucky, I can’t pick you up right now,” Steve said, trying to be patient.   


With Tony in the playpen, Steve carried Bucky to the kitchen and  made him a milk bottle. It was one sure fire way to quiet him down. He put him in the high chair. “Here baby. Have milk.”

Bucky took the bottle eagerly, nursing and calming down immediately.   
With Scott and Bucky occupied, Steve took his errant baby out of the playpen and pulled Tony into a hug. “Let’s have breakfast.”

He was already wondering how he was going to do this for two days. He thought of Nat but decided not to bother her. He could do this!

By lunch time, Steve knew he couldn’t do this! Tony was melting down in the living room, Scottie was having a tantrum in his high chair and Bucky was screaming in the time out corner. 

Steve was missing Sam a lot! He turned around and ran right into Thor. “Oh!” He said, startled, his hands full with two bottles and a cup of milk. 

“I’ve come to help,” he said. “Loki is big today.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, too busy to fight the help. “I was going to give them milk.”   


Thor took the crying Tony in his arms. “Have they had lunch?”

“Well, no,” Steve said slowly. “I haven’t had a minute to make it. They’re all hungry and tired.” 

Thor frowned. “I think Anthony needs a clean diaper.”

Steve sighed. “Probably. I’m pretty sure Bucky does too. I was trying to make lunch....” he trailed off with a disconsolate wave towards the kitchen.

Thor softened. “Let me change diapers and you get lunch made.” 

Steve was grateful. His boys didn’t like any big changes and not having Sam there was a big change. He’d been coming daily for almost two months. 

Steve thought about Sam’s offer to move in. He wouldn’t mind at all but what if Sam got tired of them? He was so afraid of ruining his friendship with Sam. 

So he’d declined again, telling Sam that it was better to keep it this way. 

Thor came back in with Bucky and Tony, both quiet now and smelling much better. He set them in their high chairs. 

Steve had finally given up and bought a third high chair for Bucky when his oldest had fallen off of his chair and split his head badly enough that he’d needed four stitches a couple weeks ago.

Scott was almost asleep, his head resting on his hand, face wet with tears. 

Steve quickly dished up the grilled cheese sandwiches and cut vegetables. 

Thor washed the dirty dishes that had accumulated that morning from Steve’s breakfast making and attempted muffin adventure. The muffins had burned because the boys had kept him too busy. 

Once lunch was eaten, Steve grabbed the two bottles and a sippy cup of milk. “I’m gonna put them to bed for a nap,” he said. 

Thor immediately nodded and picked up the two youngest. 

Bucky clung to Steve, burying his nose in daddy’s neck. 

Steve rubbed his back. “My bugaboo is tired.”

However, when Steve put his sweet Bugaboo in his crib and offered him the sippy cup, Bucky shook his head. “Bottle, daddy! No cup.”

“Thor put milk in your alligator cup,” Steve cajoled. “Here.”

“NO!” Bucky yelled, pushing the cup away forcefully. “Bottle milk!” He kicked his heels for emphasis. 

Steve sighed. “They’re not used to Sam being gone,” he explained to the demi god, as he exchanged the cup for a bottle. “Once won’t hurt. I just want him to go to sleep!”

The boys all napped and Steve found his equilibrium again. He decided they’d go down to the common room after naps to have dinner with the others. 

Tony woke up, all smiles. 

Steve was glad. Maybe things would straighten out. All the boys needed was a sleep. 

Scott was a little teary when Dada Sam was still absent but playing with Peter helped. The three babies were soon giggling and Clint and Bucky were also playing. 

“Tomorrow night can’t come fast enough!” Steve told Natasha. “I didn’t think I’d ever need Sam this much. I know now I do!”

Nat smiled. “Never know what you needed till it’s missing. Three is a handful. I don’t know how you do it. Peter keeps me busy all day!” Right on cue, Peter tried to climb the tv stand. 

Nat plucked him up and kissed his chubby cheeks. “You are such a busy boy!” 

Peter shrieked in displeasure until Nat shook a toy in his face. 

Steve chuckled. “He’s a go getter!”

Dinner went somewhat well, as long as Steve let Bucky sit next to him. 

Every time he’d move away, the toddler would cry and reach for him. “He’s been like this all day!” Steve complained.   


“Too much change with Sam gone,” Phil surmised, feeding Tony for Steve.

“Too much change,” Bruce agreed. 

Phil watched Bucky. “Poor kid doesn’t know what’s going on. I’m sorry Sam is the only choice we really had for this mission.”

Steve shrugged. “It’s okay. I knew he’d have work at some point. We all do.”

Phil offered to come help him bathe the boys and put them to bed. 

Steve was tired enough, he accepted. 

Clint wasn’t thrilled to be at Uncle Steve’s switching his story time watching daddy bathe and dress the babies instead. 

Bucky was in the bath now and he was crying again. Bucky had cried an awful lot this afternoon. Clint had done his best to be nice and help his friend feel better. 

Once all his cousins were diapered and in pjs, Clint sat down for story time. 

Tony sat on Daddy’s lap with a bottle and Scott was on Uncle Steve’s lap. 

Phil brought Clint close to his free side and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Clint snuggled in. He could share daddy tonight. 

The story didn’t get started though, because Bucky took one look at the blue sippy cup in Steve’s hand and flipped out. 

He started to cry and scream. “Bottle milk!!!” 

Phil quirked an eyebrow. “What’s the matter?” 

Steve just shook his head and got up, returning with a bottle of milk. “Here, Bucky.”

Instant silence descended.

Phil chewed his tongue to keep the lecture inside. Steve was tired. It had been a hard day for all of them. Giving Bucky a bottle once wasn’t the end of the world.

Steve sighed, feeling frustrated. He wished Bucky could be reasoned with but unfortunately, when he was on edge like he was today, reasoning went out the window. 

Phil helped him tuck the boys in half an hour later. “It’ll be better tomorrow.” He smiled encouragingly.

“I hope so,” Steve agreed. “I really hope so.”


	3. When Steve Couldn’t

Steve was laying in bed, exhausted but unable to sleep when his text tone went off.

“Still up?” It was Sam.

Steve sat up and texted him back a yes. A moment later his phone rang and he answered quickly to avoid waking the boys. “Sam,” He said happily. “You miss us already?”

Sam hummed his affirmative. “Steve....” He paused for so long Steve wondered if they’d lost connection. 

“Sam?” 

“Steve, I’m not comin’ home tomorrow.” Sam’s voice was heavy. “I’m so sorry. Something else came up and I need to take care of it.”

Steve felt every ounce of happiness drain out of him. Trying to keep his voice positive, he said, “Hey, it’s one of those things! How much longer?”

Sam sighed into the speaker. “I wanna be home. I’m not sure. Coulson wasn’t expecting this.” 

Steve swallowed his disappointment. “You go save the world, buddy. We’ll be alright.”

Long after he hung up, Steve lay awake, feeling dread at how he would explain to his boys that Daddy Sam wasn’t going to be home tomorrow. After only a few hours of sleep, he heard crying. 

Scottie’s diaper leaked and woke him up. His cries woke the other two.

Then, Bucky woke messy and threw a tantrum at being changed. Tony got a hold of the talcum powder while Steve was changing Bucky and now there was powder _everywhere!_ Steve was starting to lose it. His three hours of sleep wasn’t helping. 

Breakfast ended up being Nutella sandwiches because it gave him a few minutes of blessed quiet. He sighed in relief at the current silence. His head was hurting. He hadn’t had headaches in ages. 

After breakfast, he gave all three boys a bottle without even flinching. Bucky was so cranky already. If he could avoid another tantrum, he would! They went to the common rooms after breakfast, and Steve asked Jarvis to turn on Paw Patrol. A few minutes later he heard Peter, before Nat walked in, crowing happily at his favourite show.

Natasha put him down to watch tv. “One more day,” she grinned. “How are you holding up?” 

Steve bit his lower lip to stop its trembling then softly told her about Sam’s call. 

Nat only considered for a moment, then nodded. “I’m coming to stay with you.”

Steve protested slightly. “Nat, that’s a lot to ask.”

“Steve,” she said, giving him a firm look. “You have your hands overfull. I’m coming.”

Nat came with a large suitcase and a playpen. Peter was quite enthralled to be around his cousins for several days.  
Steve had almost forgotten what a very busy baby he was.  
  
Nat caught Peter as he immediately tried to get to a forgotten cup of coffee on the bookshelf. He screamed like he always did when she interrupted his fun. “Peter!” She said firmly but he was too busy screaming to care. 

Scottie was watching wide eyed. His little cousin was certainly noisy! He pointed at the cup. “Daddy toffee.” Peter reached for it again and continued screaming when Nat held him tight. 

Steve came in to get his boys for lunch. “Peter! What’s wrong?” Usually his voice was enough but the baby was mid tantrum.  
Nat rolled her eyes and helped Steve herd the kids to the kitchen. 

Nat dipped Peter’s paci in a bit of syrup, sticking it in her boy’s mouth and there was immediate quiet. 

Steve sighed. “He is one stubborn stinker!”

Nat groaned, buckling him into his high chair. “You have no idea!” She gave him a teether to chew on and helped Steve get the other three boys into their high chairs. Scottie immediately kicked and screamed when she picked him up. 

Steve raised his eyebrow. “Scottie! Enough!” 

The little boy pouted. “S’up!” He pointed at the syrup container. 

“No!” Steve said firmly. 

Scottie fell quiet, pouting, but didn’t make any more noise. Steve fed them while Nat made sure bottles were filled. 

After lunch, Steve put the boys down for a nap.

Bucky sat up as soon as Steve tried to give him his pacifier. “Baba!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Bucky, no. Go ninight.” 

“BABA!” Bucky demanded. starting to stand. 

Steve frowned. “Bucky! You don’t need a bottle. Go to sleep.” He started to sit down with Scottie in the chair. 

Bucky threw himself back, screaming loudly. He kicked the mattress with his heels. When that didn’t help, he threw alligator out of his crib, followed by his pacifier and his blanket. Scottie started to cry as did Tony.

Steve was trying to hold Scott, calm Bucky and give Tony his bottle. 

Nat peeked in the door, discreetly nursing Peter under a blanket. “Doesn’t sound very nappish in here! You need something?” She asked loudly.

Steve sighed and gave in. “Can you get Bucky a bottle?”

She disappeared and reappeared with a warm bottle a minute later. 

Bucky's cries slowly stopped as he nursed, hiccuping between sips. She gave him back his blanket, paci and alligator. By this point, Peter was disturbed and fussing. Tony was still sobbing and Scottie was trying to get down. 

Steve took a deep breath. “Sorry, Nat.” 

With some effort, they finally got all the boys to sleep. Steve came out of the nursery, softly closing the door. What was he going to do about Bucky? At least the boys were sleeping now. Peter was sleeping in the playpen in the guest room as well. 

Together, Steve and Nat tidied and then sat down with tea. “Dammit! I miss Sam,” Steve growled. “What the hell am I gonna do for another damn week?”

Natasha didn’t answer immediately. “I’ll stay,” she promised. “We’ll get through this.” 

“Bucky’s gonna be big probably tomorrow or the next day. All my boys are due. The stress might keep Scott little.” Steve put his face in his hands. “I’m a bad parent.” 

“How can you even think that?” Nat asked softly. “You have three very busy boys and Bucky is probably the most difficult little ever.” 

“Biggest problem is he’s the most difficult big too,” Steve chuckled dryly. 

Nat unwillingly agreed. Bucky was a handful. 

The boys slept for two hours and then everyone woke because Tony had a nightmare and was crying for Dada Sam. Of course, Steve couldn’t magically produce Dada Sam, so everyone was awake soon. 

Steve’s headache was back. With a desperation borne of little sleep, he turned on the tv. The four were soon distracted with Paw Patrol. Steve gave Tony and Scottie both a bottle to keep them quiet so he could start dinner. The two babies sat on the couch, sucking happily. 

Nat sat down to nurse Peter. 

Bucky’s lower lip came out. “Daddy!” 

Steve knew he had to nip this tantruming over a bottle. He picked Bucky up, carrying him into the kitchen. “Boo. Listen to daddy please.”

Bucky looked at him, lower lip quivering. “Wha?” He tried to see his brothers. “Miwk Daddy.”

Steve hardened his resolve. “You are too big for bottles. Okay? You can have a cup.”

Bucky started sobbing like his heart would break. “Miwk! Wa-a-ant Dada Sa-am!” 

Steve felt helpless. His poor boys missed Sam so much. What was he supposed to do?? He sighed right from his toes. “This one last time,” Steve said. “Okay?” 

Bucky reached tearily for the bottle as soon as Steve took it out of the microwave. “Baba!” The nipple was in his mouth immediately. 

Steve shook his head and put Bucky beside the others to watch tv. As he breaded small pieces of chicken for dinner and chopped vegetables, his mind whirled round and round with worry. What was he going to do? Bucky was becoming difficult. 

/////

True to Steve’s predictions, Tony and Bucky were both big when they got up the next morning. 

Natasha helped by changing the boys while Steve made breakfast and (successfully) made Scottie his ‘muppins’.   
  
Bucky came into the kitchen, snitching a piece of bacon off the plate. “Morning, dad.”

“Good morning, Boo.” He grabbed a napkin and managed to wipe Bucky’s greasy fingers before he wiped them on his shirt. “Good sleep?”

Bucky nodded. “I’m thirsty. Milk please.”

Steve got a sippy cup down, and filled it. “Here.” 

Bucky frowned a little but took the cup. Steve caught the look and sighed. At least he shouldn’t have an issue with bottles today! Bucky was so unpredictable. 

After breakfast, Tony said he was heading to the lab. He sneezed loudly and Steve grabbed a tissue. “Are you getting sick? Maybe you should rest today.”

Tony shrugged. “I’m not sick.” He wandered off to find Bruce and blow something up in the lab, as he put it. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “As long as it isn’t either one of you, we’re good.” He went to shower while Scottie and Bucky were otherwise occupied.

Bucky flopped onto the couch. “Auntie Nat...”

She looked up from nursing Peter. “What is it, Bugaboo?”   
  


“When you’re done giving Peter his milk,” he flushed a little and wouldn’t look at her. “Can you get me a baba please?”   
  


Nat raised her eyebrows. “You want a bottle? Today?”

Bucky blushed darker and shrugged one shoulder. “I miss dada Sam. It helps the feelings go away.”

Natasha nodded in understanding. “Alright. But it can’t be all the time. I don’t think Daddy would go with that.”

Bucky settled back happily with a warm bottle ten minutes later and was finishing up when Steve reappeared.   
  
He looked at the bottle and then at Nat.

She shrugged a little. “He gave me the puppy dog eyes. And he misses Sam.”   
  


“Yeah. He’s using that as an excuse to get a bottle.” Steve sighed. “Whatever. At least he’s happy.” 

////

Three days later, Steve was regretting the decision. Bucky had become very stubborn about having a bottle whenever he darn well pleased!   
  
“Bucky,” Steve pleaded for the fourth time. “Big boys don’t need bottles. Why do you need one when you’re big?” It didn’t help that Bucky hadn’t slept well, and his two little days in between had been very unscheduled. Tony was getting a cold and nobody was sleeping well.   
  


Scottie was beyond cranky and wouldn’t eat, so Steve had started giving him formula. Scottie had finally woken up big today, and still didn’t want to eat. Steve didn’t want to fight with him, so he gave him a warm bottle. Which was the current situation when Bucky also insisted on having one in big headspace.   
  


Bucky stomped his foot and started to cry. “I want my bottle! Please, daddy!” 

Steve shook his head. “How about your alligator cup? I’ll even warm up the milk.”

Bucky shook his head and stomped harder. “NO!!”

Steve was wondering what his life had become. He was too tired to deal with a full on Bucky melt down. He got a bottle out of the fridge and warmed it up.   
  


Satisfied, Bucky went to watch tv. Natasha was spooning baby food into Peter’s mouth. “He’s got some separation anxiety with Sam. It’s obviously a comfort thing. Why don’t you just let it be. When Sam comes back, you can stop. It beats fighting with him every time.”

Steve shrugged. “Bucky is so damn stubborn though. If I just start letting him have bottles, I’ll be creating a monster!”

Nat sighed. “Sam leaving already did that. Did he say why he had to stay on mission?”

Steve shook his head. “Classified.” 

Natasha spooned more mush into Peter’s mouth. “Maybe he’ll be back tomorrow. That’s a week.”

/////

Sam was sick and tired of being gone. He hadn’t been able to call Steve again. He missed his boys dreadfully. Technically, they were _Steve’s_ boys but he loved them a lot. 

He circled the perimeter of the Hydra base that he was gathering intel on. They had discovered the hidden base by accident and now Coulson was trying to figure out a way to break into the barricaded underground bunker.

He hoped they’d figure it out soon. He’d been gone for twelve days.

Steve was done. The last two nights he’d had no sleep because Tony was really sick with a cold. it was keeping him in little headspace and he was cranky. 

Natasha was doing her best to keep up with the other two littles and Peter. It was a losing battle. Bucky was throwing a tantrum over something that he couldn’t verbalize. He was tired and grumpy. 

Scottie and Peter were fighting again. Nat gave them both a sucky dipped in “sup”, just for a few minutes of quiet. 

Steve had finally gotten Tony down for a nap. Forcing himself out of bed again, he came into the living room and picked Scott up. “Let’s find something else for you to do.” 

Bucky trailed to the kitchen after him. “Snack daddy?”

Steve put both boys in their chairs and gave them each a handful of goldfish. “There.”

Peter gave him a beatific smile. “Nack, Unc Te?” 

Steve had to smile. “Good thing you’re cute!” He put Peter in the third highchair and gave him a few goldfish as well. 

Scott ate a few and tossed the rest on the floor. “Daddy, muk.”

Steve got two bottles out of the fridge and warmed them. “Here Scottie.” He gave Bucky the other one before he could protest. He was so tired. 

“Steve, go sleep now while Tony’s resting,” Nat said firmly. “You look dead on your feet.”

Steve was only too glad to escape for a few minutes.   
  


Natasha managed to keep the boys happy for a few hours so Steve could sleep. She tidied the kitchen and started the soup that Steve had prepped, for lunch. 

Bucky brought her his empty bottle. “Auntie Nat, still thirsty!”

She refilled the bottle. “There. Go watch Peppa.” 

When she got back into the living room, she smiled. Bucky was laying on the couch, asleep, with Scott on his chest, also asleep. Tony had kept them both awake during the night. 

Peter was sprawled on the area rug, snoozing as well.

When Steve got up, he was so happy to hear the peace. The kitchen was clean, soup simmering on the stove, and quiet that pervaded the house. “They were all tired,” Steve said, joining Nat at the table with a cup of tea. 

She agreed. “Sam called.”

Steve perked up. “Oh?”

Natasha smiled. “He’s on his way home. He’ll be here in a couple days. He has to debrief and sleep.”

Steve grinned happily. “Yes! I made it!!” 

Nat chuckled. “I think we’re ALL happy to have Sam back.” 

Steve couldn’t agree more.


End file.
